rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
Grizzop drik acht Amsterdam
Grizzop is goblin Paladin of Artemis. Description Personality Grizzop is a highly practical goblin, who cares deeply about both his friends and his paladin's oath. He has no patience for idiots or condescending monologues, to the point that he often physically vibrates with impatience, and is not afraid to resort to lethal force. Grizzop is deeply concerned with his short lifespan, seeking to make the most of his remaining twenty years of life. Appearance Grizzop is a grey-skinned goblin man with bright, solid red eyes and large ears. He has one earring on each ear. His mouth stretches from ear-to-ear, and he has a mouthful of sharp teeth. His practicality extends into his wardrobe, as he wears a sturdy jacket, pants, and boots under his armor. Changes in Appearance His nose was permanently broken when he was knocked out in Lads and Blokes. Relationships Hamid Saleh Haroun al Tahan Sasha Rackett Grizzop is very fond of Sasha. As he tells Azu in episode 86, he sees her as "very competent," even more than Hamid. He considers her as part of his "pack," as he explains in episode 98, and would go to almost any lengths to defend her. Sasha and Grizzop sometimes disagree on moral principles, due to Grizzop's stringent views on justice and Sasha's shady past, but they share a practical worldview. They seem to have a similar sense of humour, whether teasing Hamid for his presumed relationship with Gideon in episode 72 or Wilde for a lack of foresight in episode 109, or playing "I spy" while walking across Newton's office in episode 82. Grizzop and Sasha first meet in episode 66 when he runs out of his meeting in the Temple of Artemis in Prague and almost hits Sasha. However, Sasha quickly accept s Grizzop onto the team. When discussing how to stop Kafka in episode 75, Sasha and Grizzop both agree that they should try to stop the opera, and end up splitting up from the party to fight zombies in the opera's basement. While looking through the vault in Newton's office in episode 83, Grizzop opens up to Sasha about his frustration with his short life expectancy, and she reveals that she also never expected to live very long. When Sasha learns that she's undead in Cairo, Grizzop works tirelessly to cure her. Although he is a little short with her on the subject of lifespans in episode 88, he apologizes in the next episode and says that they'll "do our best," which Sasha can hardly believe, as she's used to being treated as a tool. After Sasha runs away following the squizzard fight at Aziza's wake, Grizzop and Azu search for her, and when they find her in episode 92, a (somewhat drunk) Grizzop gives her a big hug, hanging off her chest. Although Sasha says that she's not worth being friends with, Grizzop insists that he cares about her. Grizzop advises Apophis to allow Eren Fairhands to use the Heart of Aphrodite on Sasha in episode 95. When Wilde suggests that the plan to save Sasha might not work out in episode 98, Grizzop punches Wilde in the genitals and tells her that everything will be fine, to which Sasha responds somewhat nervously, worried that she might someday anger Grizzop enough for him to do that to her. Sasha and Grizzop end up alone guarding Crank's factory in episode from episode 107 to 109. Grizzop initially makes things awkward by suggesting that Sasha join the Cult of Artemis (although Grizzop is more embarrassed than Sasha offended), but Grizzop apologizes and they end up playing cards to pass the time, betting for Grizzop’s arrows and Sasha’s knives. Sasha cheats and is confused that Grizzop doesn't do the same, but Grizzop is just happy to spend time with his friend. When investigating the tunnels under Crank's factory in episode 112, Grizzop gets upset at Sasha for caring about her adamantine dagger more than her own life, telling her that she's "more important than that thing" and angry crying with stress. Sasha is annoyed at Grizzop telling her what to do. Grizzop is quick to defend Sasha from Eldarion in episode 123, refusing to tell her anything about Sasha because he knows Sasha wouldn't want that. In episode 124, upon learning that Eldarion may have worked with Barrett and hurt Sasha, he suggests killing her. Sasha seems genuinely touched by this, as well as Grizzop roughing up Barrett. Sasha and Grizzop both lose grip of the others during the last Planar Shift in episode 125, and end up together in Ancient Rome. Caught in the midst of a bloody battle, Grizzop protects Sasha to the last, using his Paladin's Sacrifice ability to take a hit that would have killed Sasha, eventually leading to his own death in part 4 of the Ancient Rome sidequest. Sasha survives, screaming for Grizzop, hugging him, and using his last healing potions to heal enough to escape an apocalyptic Rome. Azu Bertrand Macguffingham Equipment * Long bow (goblin sized) * Long sword (also goblin sized) * Photo of his family * Four bags of Holding History Additional Information * He has green blood. Skills Languages: Latin (at level 8) Ranged healing Paladins sacrifice Main Ability Scores Quotes * "Ashes to ashes, funk to funky, now go off, join the celestial hunty." (RQG 68) * Grizzop: "What's going on? Have I come in halfway through like a th- a thing?" Hamid: "Yeahhh, there's a lot of... history..." (RQG 68) * 'I’ve only got a limited amount of time, to, you know, do good work and be a good paladin of Artemis, and I’m worried that I won’t have the chance to do right by Artemis, and you know…" (RQG 83) * "If you’re strong you lead, if you’re weak you get helped, if you’re a threat you get destroyed. That’s how it works." (RQG 83) * (To Sasha) "You can mope around and then die and not have done anything, or you can do as much as you possibly can and then die having done something." (RQG 86) * (To Sasha) "That wasn’t the point, we wanted to be here for you, cause you know, you’re a friend and we care. I’m not trying to fix it, we can’t fix it. ... I’m not in it for like, efficiency! That’s not… her in the thigh … No, we care about you. That’s the point. Cause you’re you." (RQG 92) * (To Hamid) "I am not gonna be held complicit in this horrific miscarriage of justice. I get the point of helping the people you love. But sometimes, they need to pay for what they’ve done. Properly. You are in the incredibly lucky position, as Sasha says, of being able to choose who goes down. So you make the right choice. I thought better of you than this." (RQG 93) * (To Hamid) "The point is you tried. Genuinely tried. That’s all you can do." (RQG 95) * "Look, it's not all about being nice, you've gotta do what's right. I know you Aphrodite lot, are like 'Ooh, let's give someone a hug, and they'll just get better. Well, no. You- you have to be cruel as well as kind." (RQG 98) * "Look. If you're worried that, maybe, I'm doing the wrong thing- do you know the tenets of Artemis? ... Yeah. Well let me tell you. Remember the slight so you can pay it back in kind. Right? Wilde was doing a slight, and he has slighted me before, and I was just paying him back. Guard the pack, so that you will succeed together. Sasha is part of our pack. So we will guard her. Wilde was doing- well, he's not been very helpful. And he's on the outside. For that particular... situation." (RQG 98) * (To Sasha) "You are more important than a thing! I don’t care what the thing is made of, or if it’s magical, or divine, or the best thing in the world! You are more important than that thing! You are not getting yourself in danger like that again, alright! You need to be sensible when this kind of stuff goes off!" (RQG 112) * (To Azu) "This is bigger than us. Yes, I care about the person that he has, and if they kill them, then they will have gone and… but this is more important. We can’t just give up everything, otherwise you are a bad paladin!" (RQG 115) * "Basically, obviously, & Eldarion have got history, and, I don't wanna, do, the thing, where we're like, 'No, you stay away from Sasha', 'cause like, that's your choice, but if you want us to beat Eldarion up and leave her in a ditch, that'd be... fine." (RQG 124) * "Can't cast a spell if you don't see the arrow coming." (RQG 124) * " Everyone keep your eyes closed and do not let go!" (RQG 125, right before Grizzop fails to keep his eyes closed and lets go.) * "Right, so this is what’s next." (final words, Ancient Rome 4) Category:Player Character Category:Character